gundam00fandomcom-20200213-history
Setsuna F. Seiei
Setsuna F. Seiei (刹那・F・セイエイ, Setsuna Efu Seiei) is the main protagonist of the anime, Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Setsuna is a Gundam Meister, serving under the paramilitary group, Celestial Being."Celestial Being," Episode 1. Mobile Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna is also the first Innovator, the next step in the Human evolution according to Celestial Being Founder Aeolia Schenberg."Beyond," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. Born as Soran Ibrahim,"Bonds," Episode 19. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna grew up in the former Middle Eastern country of Krugis Republic. At a young age, Soran was abducted by KPSA Leader Ali al-Saachez and was brainwashed into the teachings of the holy war."Unrewarded Souls," Episode 7. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Upon killing his parents at the age of 8, Soran joined with the child guerrillas in the KPSA and participated in the Krugis-Azadistan Conflict happening at the time. In A.D. 2301, Soran took part in the guerrilla's last stand in Krugis, which killed most of his comrades at the hands of Azadistan's Mobile Suit forces. He was saved at the last minute by the intervention of Celestial Being's Humanoid Mobile Suit, GN-000 0 Gundam. Being the lone survivor, the presence of the 0 Gundam on the battlefield inspired the young boy to become the personification of the Gundam; the eliminator of all conflicts. Soran was later added by the Gundam Meister Ribbons Almark into the roster of nominated Gundam Meisters "I Can Hear a Song," Episode 14. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. and in A.D. 2305, he was recruited to join in with the Ptolemaios Crew to prepare for their armed interventions in next two years."Endless Poem," Episode 24. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Soran's young age was a problem to his comrades and was the source of growing suspicions about his recommendation, but because Veda specifically recommended him, the issue was not further pursued. Soran was given the GN-001 Gundam Exia and was given the code name Setsuna F. Seiei."Setsuna," Episode 25. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. In A.D. 2307, Setsuna participated in Celestial Being's armed campaign against conflict. He was the Gundam Meister's close combat specialist, piloting the "Seven Swords Exia"."Seven Swords," Episode 6. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna's Exia was mainly known for destroying the Advanced European Union's (AEU) prototype mobile suit, AEU-09 AEU Enact, on its debut, and its involvement of rescuing the Conservative Leader Rasa Massoud Rachmadi of Azadistan during the kingdom's civil unrest."Return of the Saint," Episode 13. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. In A.D. 2308, Setsuna was one of the Gundam Meisters trapped during the Superpowers' joint operation in Taklamakhan Desert and was later rescued by a group of Gundam Meisters, Team Trinity."Broken Wings," Episode 15. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1."Trinity," Episode 16. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Setsuna would later declare an armed intervention against the Team Trinity for massacring several civilians during their attacks on military bases and factories around the world. During the United Nation's Operation Fallen Angels, Setsuna fought with the Ptolemaios Crew against the UN Forces at the space sector, Lagrange 1, but they were eventually defeated in battle after a long struggle."Path of Destruction," Episode 21. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Separated from his comrades, Setsuna himself went into hiding together with his battered Gundam Exia. Setsuna continued to watch the world, even after the countries had united and formed the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF). In A.D. 2312, Setsuna resurfaced after the ESF's Autonomous Peacekeeping Force, the A-Laws, had committed several massacres in the name of unified world."Angel's Second Advent," Episode 1. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. Setsuna returned to Celestial Being to fight the A-Laws, being given the GN-0000 00 Gundam to pilot in replacement of the Exia."Twin Drive," Episode 2. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. The 00 Gundam's fighting prowess, especially after unleashing its Twin-Drive capabilities (GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser),"Wait For Me In Space," Episode 12. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. sent fear to the hearts of the those who faced against it in battle. Setsuna also began to evolve into a pure-bred Innovator,"Shadow of the Innovators," Episode 19. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. who possesses enhanced abilities and reflexes due to developed Quantum Brainwaves. Setsuna and his Gundam became Celestial Being's ace against the A-Laws, and later the Innovators, a group of Innovades who were secretly manipulating the world from the shadows. During Celestial Being's operations, Setsuna was involved in the destruction of the A-Laws' Memento Mori Station 2 on the geostationary orbit''"Entangled Yearnings,"'' Episode 18. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. and in the decisive battle on Celestial Being that eventually lead to the Innovators' defeat in Lagrange 2."Rebirth," Episode 25. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. After the defeat of the A-Laws and the Innovators, Setsuna remained in Celestial Being to monitor the world and perform small interventions. In A.D. 2314, an alien species, dubbed as Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shapeshifters (ELS), began heading to Earth, threatening to invade the Earth and wipe out humanity. During the war against the ELS, Setsuna set out with his new machine, GNT-0000 00 QanT, to halt the ongoing conflict and led the dialogues between the two sentient species, thus ending the ELS Conflict."A wakening of the Trailblazer," Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie. Personality and Character Setsuna is a person who is stoic, quiet, and never open that much to his companions. When he speaks though, he goes straight to the point and directly tells what he feels. Most of the time, he is a man of action, as he let his actions speak for itself. In a way, he is impulsive; when he feels the urge to something on a whim, he would not hesitate to do it. One example was when he met Ali al-Saachez years after the disbandment of KPSA, and proposed to confront each other outside their Mobile Suits despite the secrecy that Celestial Being tries to uphold at the time. This behaviour sometimes lead his crew mates to be cautious of what he might do during missions. Despite of this, one factor that made him a great asset to Celestial Being is his sense of duty. Even if he fails on anything, he wouldn't allow himself to fail as the Meister of Celestial Being's Mobile weapons, the Gundams. Setsuna wanted to be a Gundam, which is Celestial Being's symbol for eradicating war. In the past, he was saved by the 0 Gundam's armed intervention in the Krugis-Azadistan conflict. The overwhelming presence of the Gundam changed the boy's perception of the world. Before, he had been trained to fight for God. However, after seeing the hopeless situation in his last battle of Krugis-Azadistan war, he realized there was no God; it was only a distortion made by the adults to keep them fighting. The Gundam represent his wish for his own self reliance, a desire to move past the world's distortions and destroy them by force. When he was invited to become one of the Gundam Meisters, he gladly accepted it, sighting it as an opportunity to finally become just like the Gundam from his past. In his journey to become a Gundam, Setsuna embraced the use of force to end all wars. He despised the use of negotiations, citing it as a way to prolong conflict. However, in his quest to eradicate war, he learned that other methods are also important in bringing about peace. In the civil conflict in Azadistan, he realized that armed intervention alone weren't going to end the chains of violence. For people to stop the violence, each side must show desire for peace and reconciliation. People's desire for peace will eventually lead them to mutual understanding. This was the core belief that Setsuna learned from pacifist Marina Ismail. He was intrigued about how both of them have different ideals, but come to the same desire for true peace. Not long, he began to become conscious of other people's reason for fighting, and has become more open to understanding people and their motivations. During Celestial Being's fight with the A-Laws and the Innovators, Setsuna learned that the pilot that had saved him 11 years ago, Ribbons Almark, was the one manipulating the world through oppression. The one he revered to be the foundation of his ideals was the one who was continuing to distort the world. He was being lead on by another distortion he was trying hard to eradicate. He wanted to escape, wishing to change his past when all of his distortions had started. However, Lockon Stratos' words 4 years ago rekindled in him; to change for the sake of the future. Setsuna would not be able to change the past, but he could change for the better. This renewed Setsuna's reason for fighting, as he grasped for the future for all his crew mates and started to evolve into a genuine Innovator. He continued to be in Celestial Being, fighting for the sake of the vision of a peaceful future. Skills Appearance History Plot Season 1 Season 2 References }} Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Being Members